My daydreams
by Jumpergirl1
Summary: *This is not about Coffeehouse Angel* I put it here because I have read a book and it kindof works.  This is a cration all of my own and I hope you enjoy. More information in story


___Hi everyone. So it's been forever and a day since I posted anything. With school, my horse and bit of writers block I haven't had a ton of time to write or even come up with something worth publishing. Then a couple nights ago I thought about all the day dreams I have and how some people may enjoy reading them. I thought I may as well see and decided to post one of them here. I can write more if you like them but first you have to let me know you like them! Most of them are senseless romances thought up during class when I'm board but I have fun with them so maybe you will too. So let me know what you think and I may post more. We'll see…_

He wanted to teach me to skate board. He wanted to be cute and teach me something he loved. We both knew I would be no good. We both knew I would fall but he said he would always be there to catch me. I said yes.

I walked up to the skate park and smiled. We was already there having fun with his friends. I stayed out of his line of vision and watched. He was having fun. I was on the opposite side of the half-pipe when the guys around him spotted me. They began to show off, but I didn't care. He was there and that was all that mattered.

Just then he turned and saw me. His face lit up and he smiled. He dropped is board and hoped on. The thought of showing off never entered his heard he just wanted to get to me. I stepped to the side as his board slid across the smooth pavement. I laughed as he wrapped me up in a big hug.

"You're sweaty" I said laughing.

I felt his smile as he kissed my forehead gently "I could go him and shower if you just can't stand it."

I laughed again, "It's ok I'll live"

He let me go and the rest of the skaters moved on. He picked up his skateboard and wrapped an arm around my waist guiding me to the parking lot. He kissed the top of my head and seemed like the happiest guy in the world.

He dropped the board on the ground and told me to get on. He grabbed my hand to help me balance. He told me the basics and helped push me along. He let me go and I slowly make my way across the black top. I was focused on staying upright I didn't hear him yell or the car going way to fast into the parking lot. It didn't slow as it headed directly for me.

I hit the ground hard. A sharp pain ran through my entire arm and ended in my wrist. It held there throbbing. I cried out and felt a familiar hand wipe away a tear.

I slowly came back to reality. I was on the ground. The skate was board broken in two. The car raced down the road. He had saved my life. He had pushed me out of the way just in time. The car would have run me over if he hadn't of pushed me to the ground.

"Are you ok? What hurts?"

"You saved me" was the only thought that came to my mind.

"Of course I did" He gave me one of his smiled that meted my heart. His face then turned serious. "Baby, your wrist doesn't look good we should get you to the hospital.

I nodded my head as he pulled out his phone to call my mom. When she didn't answer he called his mom "She fell mom her wrist looks broken and her mom isn't picking up her phone. Where are you?"

He hung up the phone saying she was on her way. When she got to the skate park he put me in the car buckling my seat belt for me. He then got in and wrapped his arms around me like he was never going to let anyone hurt me ever again.

I smiled and snuggled in. Just then his phone rang and he carefully shifted to grab it but still held me close. It was my mom, he carefully explained what had happened and he hung up telling me she was on her way.

When we finally got to the hospital he carefully got me out of the car and walked me through the doors. His mom went to get the paperwork and he settled me in a chair. Just then my mom walked in and everything after that moved in a blur. All I remember was him holding my hand the whole time telling me it would be alright. He came home with me and took care of me. We sat and snuggled, watching endless movies. He was determined to never let anything hurt me and he had me hooked.


End file.
